universe_of_smash_bros_lawlfandomcom-20200216-history
Yang Xiao Long
- Original= }} |Friends = Ruby Rose (sister) Blake Belladonna (sista) Weiss Schnee Abridged Yang Xiao Long (Her Abridged Counterpart) Qrow Branwen (Uncle) Sans Edd Gould Peashy Giorno Giovanna |Enemies = Cinder Fall Roman Torchwick Mercury Black Emerald Sustrai Vegeta Neopolitan Tifa Lockhart (In Death Battle) Dio Brando (Rival) Adam Taurus |Universe = RoosterTeeth |Debut = RWBY: Yellow Trailer (2013) |Appears in = Smash Bros. Lawl Revolution Elite Warrior Battle Royale Revival Elite Warrior Battle Royale Ultimate |Lawl Team = EWBR Revival|imagecaption = "You can spout off whatever you want, but nothing is going to keep me from my sister."}} Special Attacks Neutral B - Ember Celica Yang fire one of her Ember Celica to blast the opponents. Each blast have a great impact in the explosion and cause massive damage, but short range. You can also blast rapidly by pressing B, sending many blasts into one location. The Ember Celica need to be recharge if you fire 24 shots. Side B - Ember Uppercut Yang launch forward before uppercutting the opponents. The uppercut attack have a short distance, but the attack can easily launch the opponent upward while causing damage. When this move is used midair, you perform a lowercut onto the opponents downwards for a Meteor Smash. Up B - Ember Launch Yang launch herself using her Ember Celica. The height of the Ember Celica is long as you can charge the direction of where you go forward. There’s also a blast attack that can damage the opponent while launching forward. Down B - Bumblebee Yang get on her motorcycle, Bumblebee. When in Bumblebee, you can ride left and right to the stage, being able to also jump forward. You can remind on Bumblebee until you perform another move or by jumping. Final Smash - Fired Up Yang Yang clash her Ember Celica together before being surround in Aura. Under this form, you complete invincible to any attack as your speed greatest increase and your attack now do extra damage. You can also be unlimited to any limit for your attack. This form last until 20 seconds. KOSFX1: KOSFX2: Star KOSFX: Screen KOSFX: Taunts Up: Sd: Dn: Victory Options+Failure/Clap Victory 1: Victory 2: Victory 3: Lose/Clap: Classic Mode Win/Lose Pose Congratulations/Game Over Pictures Character Description Standard Attacks Ground Attacks *Neutral Attack - ??? *Dash Attack - ??? *Forward tilt - ??? *Up tilt - ??? *Down tilt - ??? *Side Smash - ??? *Up Smash - ??? *Down Smash - ??? Aerial Attacks *N-Air - ??? *F-Air - ??? *B-Air - ??? *U-Air - ??? *D-Air - ??? Throws *Grab - *Pummel - ??? *Forward Throw- ??? *Back Throw - ??? *Up Throw - ??? *Down Throw - ??? Other Attacks *Ledge attack: ??? *100% ledge attack: ??? *Front attack: ??? *Back attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Pros & Cons Pros * Cons * Symbol TBA Victory Music TBA Kirby Hat TBA Exclusive stickers TBA Trophy TBA Wiimote Sound TBA Classic Mode TBA Easter Eggs Snake Codec TBA Daily Buglin' TBA Palutena's Guidance TBA Role In (Insert Story Name) TBA Extra Crowd Cheer Video Music Ending Music Lawl Food Pawlette Swaps NOTE: You can add an additional swap, or an alternate costume Trivia *Insert One Video Category:Playable Characters Category:RWBY Category:RoosterTeeth Category:Sexy Characters Category:Heros Category:Blonde Category:Female Category:Busty Lady Category:Teenager Category:Human Category:Badass Category:FighterGuy4 Favorite Category:MT1234's List of Females That Had an Crush on Him Category:Sexy as Hell Category:Yuri'd by Fanboys Category:Project 7: The Crystal Age Category:Death Battle Category:Death Battle Winners Category:Fighter Category:Characters with Bigger Fanservice Category:Boobies Category:People Who Enjoy Making Puns Category:Anime Category:Lawler-RPG Category:Elite Warrior Battle Royale Category:Lawl Revolution Category:EWBR Revival Category:Elite Warrior's Text & Read Movesets Category:Text & Read Movesets Category:Cute Characters Category:Sonny Slaven Favorite Category:Angry Characters Category:People who you do not want to mess with Category:Characters that will definitely kick your ass Category:People Who Will Bust You Up Category:Characters who you do not want to make angry Category:Eye Colour Changer Category:Fire User Category:Characters that turn into a Super Saiyan Category:Possible All Star Smashers Characters Category:All Star Smashers Category:Celebrities Category:Yellow Category:Motorcycle Rider Category:Strong Character Category:Chinese Category:EWBR Ultimate Category:One Minute Melee